


Stolen Dance

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek, Dancing, Derek and Stiles Being Idiots, M/M, Mentions of Stiles/Matt, Semi-Public Sex, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is heartbroken when he notice a dancer at the club "<em>Dude ! How is that even possible to move like that ?! </em>"</p><p> </p><p>  <em> Title after Milky Chance's song </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I listen to Stolen Dance by Milky Chance and I had to write that.  
> This is un-betaed, and my first time writing in english sorry for all the grammatical and spelling errors u_u

Stiles entered the club, all he wanted to do tonight was to get drunk, dance until he drops, possibly make out with anyone decent looking... That was the plan... Have fun and get over that cheating asshole he once called his boyfriend.

_Right let's do this._

After getting 2 shots Stiles scanned the dancefloor for potential dancing parteners. And then everything stopped. Just like that. He was just seeing this guy's back but _Dude ! How is that even possible to move like that ?!_ He was shaking his hips languorously, like he didn't even care  people watching him, just feeling the music and showing it to the world. It was obsene... It's not even like the guy was wearing anything special that made him look like sex on legs, just a tigh black shirt and old jeans. Stiles was hypnotised, this guy is becoming the only fantasy he'd ever know from now on.

It wasn't until 5 whole minutes of staring, that he noticed the blond girl and other buff guy in front of Sexy Back. Another guy with curly hair was suddenly blocking the view, pasted at Sexy Back's side and whispering in his ear.

_Of course he is taken ! How couldn't he be...._

The sigh he let out made the barman laugh, he stared "Well sorry, I didn't mean to laugh, but believe me, this isn't what you think really."

"Really ? And what am I thinking ?" Stiles couldn't help but ask, _What is this about then ?_ The barman smirked.

"I think you think this fella-" he pointed Curly Hair "- is dating-" pointing Sexy Back "- and that maybe they are preparing a foursome with..." and gestured Blond Chick and Hunky Dude.

 _Okay maybe I am that obvious._ "Aaand... it's not like that ?...."

"Nah... This guy is here every single night of the week, since I can remember, and I started working here two years ago" _Good thing I changed club !_ "This are his friends, from what I tell they just do that so he doesn't get bothered."

"And you are telling me this because...."

"Because I can recognize someone that need to get over a break up!" He said, flashing a smile. "Don't worry the guards dogs will got take some rest in a few moments." He started to go back when he called "And don't forget to leave a big tip for Kyle!" pointing at himself.

The barma- _Kyle_ was right. It didn't take more than 10 minutes before path was all clear, no blond curls, no cleavage and no muscles in the way. Other people clearly noticed this too. It seemed like the whole club was gravitating towards Sexy Back. Stiles grabbed Sexy Back's waist before he even realised he had gotten up from the bar stool.

Sexy Back tried to turn around, but Stiles stopped him, he wanted him to stay a nice fantasy, didn't want to add a face on the body, afraid of being disappointed.

"Hey there Sexy." he couldn't recognize his own voice, "I'm sorry, I wouldn't want to break the flow here, just wanna dance a little... Have fun, you know ?"

Sexy Back nodded and continued to dance, Stiles plastered on his back, following the rythm. The guy was a bit taller than him, not by much but he was way bigger, Stiles tried to bring his hands to touch the broad shoulders but Sexy Back put his hands on Stiles' keeping him in place, then guiding them to his stomach, ribs, letting him feels his body....

Stiles lost the track of time, feeling high, drunk, all his senses focused on his partener, the way he moved, the jealous eyes on them, the obvious erection tight in his pants against Sexy Back's jeans, he knew the other guy wasn't in a better state... And then the music fades. Everybody stops dancing progressively, Stiles noticed then the hour 4:52 am.

_What ?! No way! I've been dancing for 3 hours ?!_

Sexy Back detached himslef from Stiles, not without leaving a last caress on his hand, and walked away without turning once.

  


Needless to say the following day was awful. Stiles was tired, deadly tired. He couldn't understand half the stuff the customers were asking him, handing over the wrong books, couldn't find his ords in front of moms asking the summary of the new trending teen books... But he couldn't escape the memory of Sexy Back... He needed to see him again. And he would.

Going back to his apartment, he found his boyf- _ex_ inside. "What do you think you are doing here ?!" he snapped, Matt shrugged "Just getting back my stuff." Stiles took the bag he prepared last night in him room, grabbed  him at the elbow taking him outside, took the key still in his hand, threw the bag on Matt's face and shut the door. _Well that was easy._ He really need Sexy Back tonight again, he decided.

Kyle had said he was at the club every night. He apparently wasn't lying, Sexy Back was there. Facing away from the entrance, Stiles found it very satisfying that he still couldn't see his face. None of his three friends were in sight, so it looked like he was getting harrassed a lot, rejecting people one by one with extrem courtasy.

Stiles went to the bar asked for 2 shots again. _Seems like overtime will be need if Sexy Back is becoming an addiction, those are expensive!_ He winked at Kyle and started walking towards the dancefloor. Sexy Back just had rejected another girl before Stiles put his hand on his waist, mirroring his move from yesterday.

"Hey there Sexy." He could swear the guy was grinning, he put his hand on his just like the night before and they started to dance again.

Just like the other night it was mesmerizing, feeling from so close the way he moved. They danced for seconds, minutes, hours... Stiles couldn't tell. Suddenly he felt his pocket vibrate, and it was certainly not from his hard on, _just the phone_ , he remembered he had put an alarm, not to get back too late... He sighed and started go draw back, Sexy Back pulled him, not wanting to lose the contact it seemed. 

"Sorry... I gotta go..." Stiles whispered at his ear, de detached himself a little, let his hands on the guy's hips a little, he settled to put a chaste kiss him on the junction between his shoulders and neck, and left. Another night without seeing his face or even hear his voice.

  


After that night Stiles went every night at the club, dancing qwith Sexy Back, _getting intoxicated_. He couldn't think about everything else every day. He still didn't know the guy's face nor the sound of his voice, let alone his name, he couldn't care less, they had something connecting them, almost like a magical bond drawing them together.

On his way to the jeep to go to the club, _more than 2 weeks at the club already !_ , Stiles heard his phone. _Who is calling at 11:00 pm ?_

"Stiles ? It's Deputy Graeme, I'm calling to tell you we are taking taking your dad to the hospital an-"

"WHAT ? I'm on my way !"

"Wai-"

Stiles hang up before she could finish, _What happened !?_ He was there as fast as the traffic lights allowed him to, he may or may not have sped up a bit though. At the entrance he saw Melissa McCall. As soon as she noticed him she smiled "Hey Stiles what's up?"

"My dad, he has been brought here! What is it ? Is it bad ? Does he nee-"

"Calm down." she cut him "I'll look it up and tell you, now sit down take a coffee, I'll be right back."

He sat. He didn't feel like having a coffee, he tried to calm down, focusing on his breathing. less than two minutes later Melissa was back.

"I'll take you to his room. Don't worry, nothing serious"

He knocked, entered the room, and saw his dad, left leg in a cast.

"Hi kiddo." the Sheriff smiled.

"Wh- ! Don't 'hi kiddo' me ! What happened ?" Stile relaxed a little at the carefree tone of his father.

"I.... ah....I slipped on a splattered fast food meal."

Stiles burst laughing. He couldn't tell if it was from the relief or the absurdity of the situation."Well I told you junk food was bad for you!"

The Sheriff chuckled "Not really what I had in mind when you told me that." his said while shaking his head a little.

"Oh my god ! I was worried you got shot or something!"

"That's why you always listen to phone call until the end son."

"Noted... So, when you you get out ?"

"In an hour I think, the time they need to get me crutches."He sighed "I'll be on phone duty at the station I guess"

"What ? No, stay home ! You can't work like that !"

"Well, I decided, so I'll be on phone duty. And you won't argue with me young man." Stiles frowned, but he knew the man could be stubborn so he didn't press. "Anyway, How are you ? It's been a whole since you called me.. How's Matt?"

"We broke up" Stiles just shrugged at his father sadden look "He was an asshole.... I've been busy I'm sorry I haven't called"

And so they talked waiting for the authorization to go. Stile drove his father home and went back home to lend immediatly on his bed, suddenly thinking he didn't see Sexy Back today.

  


Stiles didn't sleep well that night, his mind wandering, _Had Sexy Back missed him ? Did he find comfort with his friends ? With a stranger maybe ?_ He didn't leave bed until noon, that's was week ends were for, Scott texting him he wanted to invite him over for dinner... He didn't feel like going, he wanted to dance tonight reunite with his Tall Dark and Handsome dance partner.

He didn't tell anyone of his friends yet. It was his- _Can you still call it a fantasy ?_ Well it as his thing alone, not even Lydia would know before he got enough of this. 

He arrived at the club, eyes falling on Sexy Back immediatly, as usuall his was facing away from the club's entrance. Some guy was dancing behind him. He was very insistent, in the end Sexy Back shoved his elbow in the guy's ribs, and acted like it was an accident. The douche was quickly retreating after that. Stiles walked to his fantasy guy and put his hands on his waist, starting their little ritual.

He heard Sexy Back gasp "Hey Sexy. Did you miss me ?" he saw him nod, going back to dance, but something felt a bit off... like something was concerning him. "You want to know what happened ?" Stiles asked, feeling like Sexy Back didn't want to break their magic 'don't show my face and don't talk'. Again he saw him nod."Well a little incident happened yesterday, but nothing serious, I would rather have been dancing with you."

After that Sexy Back seemed to relax and hold his hands tighter and they danced until the morning. The music started to fade Stiles felt his partner strengthen his grip on him. He didn't want to let go either... _Well Maybe if-_

"What's your name ?" he whispered in Sexy Back's ear. He felt the body he was embracing tense. _Oops was that a mistake ?_

"Derek" he heard... it was said so softly he could have missed it. His voice wasn't as deep as he would have expected from someone with his stature, but still felt like the sweetest melody to his ears.

"My name's Stiles" He kissed between his neck and shoulder, like he does everytime he leaves, "See you tomorrow Derek".

  


Turns out Sexy Back is called Derek. Nice. Okay. Stiles didn't really know he asked... It seemd right, Derek had been worried, and it turned Stiles stomach into a butterfly ballet. He started to understand it was more than an average thing he got there... It wasn't like the guy you meet and fuck, the guy you tease a bit then decide for someone else, but it wasn't a crush or anything, he didn't even see the guy's face ! They never talked, they clearly didn't know each other... He wasn't sure what to do, but he didn't want to call his friends for advice, _how do you even explain that ?_

He drank a little before going to the club that night, not a lot, just enough to relax. Naturally his eyes went straight to Sexy Back. Derek. He did the little ritual, his body starting it naturally.

"Hey Sexy" he slurred, he knew Derek was smiling, it was weird imagining a smile on a faceless man. They danced for a little while. The alcohol clearly didn't affect his man parts, after fifteen minutes he was already rock hard. Derek guide Stiles' hand toward his crotch, Stiles heard him inhaling sharply. Well someone isn't unaffected either.

Derek started moving, pulling Stiles with him. They entered the toilets, other couples obviously had the same idea, hidding in the cabins. Derek entered one, Stiles followed locked behind them.

"Stiles..." Derek moaned, he was unbuckling his belt, still presenting his back to Stiles. Stiles whimpered, put his hands under Derek's shirt, and pulled it up, around his neck. He saw the deliciously muscled back tracing the ribs with his fingers, making the other man sigh with pleasure while Stile hummed in approvingly. He kissed the tattoo, _of course he has a sexy celtic tattoo in the middle of his shoulder blades!_ , Derek's breath was stuttering.

He was looking for something in his jeans' pocket, grabbing it in his fist, and pulled down the said jeans with his boxers.

"Jesu-" Stiles blurted. _Holy fu-_ Was this really happening ?

"Stiles, I won't last, need it !" the other man begged, handing his hand to Stiles, presenting a packet of lube and two condoms. Stiles hold his breath, his head really light right now, and took the packet and a condom. He quickly open the lube, poured a bit on his fingers, while Derek put the condom on himself, _right wouldn't want to cover the bathroom with jizz._

 _This sure won't last_ , Stiles put his lubbed fingers on Derek's hole teasing the entrance a little to notice it was already moist and felt kind of stretch-

"Did you did this before coming to the club?" he asked astonished. Derek nodded.

"Stiles... hurry !" he gasped. Stiles slid two fingers at once, Derek cursed, and relaxed around his fingers. Stiles stretched him a little before inserting a third finger. Derek moaned in his hand, like he didn't want to be too loud, considering the place.

Stiles didn't really remember what was happening, only the sensations remained. Everything was hot, smooth against his fingers, focused on the pleasure, the sounds Derek made, calling his name... And suddenly everything turned white, Stiles was nothing but pure extasy.

"Fuck that was..."

"Hmmm" Derek agreed, he took off the condom, tied it and started to dress again, Stiles followed his exemple when his alarm rang.

"What ? Noooo... Fuuu-" But this was the truth, end of fun time with Derek, tomorrow was Monday, back to work...

"Don't worry, I'll see you tomorrow night, right?" Derek said, his voice soft, timid, unsure if he was allowed to ask

"Of course ! Good night Derek" Stiles answered softly, leaning to finish the usual ritual with the chaste kiss on his back.

  


Monday. Stiles remembered why he despised Mondays. The club was closed on Mondays. _Dammit. This was going to be a long day._ He tought about Derek. He had fucked the guy and he didn't even knew his face... They had known each other for 3 weeks now, shouldn't they put an end to that _-courting ?_ thing ?

The next Tuesday was the longest day of history. When this night time came Stile was bouncing with anticipation. Arriving at the club, Stiles noticed nobody was hitting on Derek. Regulars seemed to have noticed their little dance and let them be now. Stile was feeling smug with that. He dropped to Kyle to say hi, then went to Derek.

Derek sighed with contentment feeling Stiles placing his hands. "Did you forget too?" Stiles couldn't help but ask.

He recieved a grunt instead of an answer, so he laught. Soon he felt Derek's hand in his pocket, he took his phone, bring his and started tapping then gave it back, still without turning to Stiles. Looking at his phone Stiles saw a fresh new text from "Derek", just a smiley. He put it back in his pocket, strenghtened his grip on his partner and started dancing again, until his 'midnight's clock strike', _more like 2:00 am phone alarm._

  


During the following two weeks another routine set. He still danced with Derek at night, talked a bit, but now he was texting non stop, calling at lunch, before going to the club... He learnt a lot of thing from Derek. He was a freelance translator. He has a little sister, and from what Stiles understood that's all for the family matter, but he didn't ask to much.

The friends he saw the first time at the club were called Erica, Boyd and Isaac, sometime they were a bit more like friends with benefits, espacially Isaac when they were both single. Derek didn't date anyone since forever ago - Stiles was a bit surprised there. And he was witty, caring, grumpy, the most amazing person Stiles had ever met...

And this was becoming a problem. They got along, Stiles was very attached to the guy, they had sex, awesome sex, even if it was just this once. Stiles was falling hard, not that was a bad thing, he was pretty sure Derek was his boyfriend now from what they discussed, but they had yet seen each other's faces, they hadn't kissed. Over a month they knew each other... He knew that they were both scared, and fell into the easiness of not talking about it.

That night Stiles was holding Derek's back thight, as usual, When everything fall dark.

"Don't worry ! it's just a black out ! Everybody stay calm ! The power will be back in a minute !" Kyle shouted

Stiles felt Derek shift under him, turning. He felt hand on his cheeks, breath caressing his face, and a soft pressure on his lips. He grabbed Derek's cheeks, feeling the stubble under his fingers and pulled back for another soft kiss. 

"Stiles.... I won't turn back..." Derek whispered.

"Okay..." Stiles answered, voice shaking a little "I'm scared..."

"Yeah me too" he felt a last peck on his lips, an everything was bright again. He saw the dark stubble under his hands, the soft lips he just felt, the nice cheekbones, the impressive eyebrows.. Derek's eyes, _What colour were they really ?_ It was hard to tell with all the colored lights of the club, they were fair. A great spot lighted up, the staff needed just a bit of light to restore the music and check everything. _Green ? Grey ? Hazel ?_ Stiles wasn't sure but they seemed unreal.

"You are so beautiful." Derek said softly while stroking his cheeks with his thumbs.

Stiles gapped, "Ho- ? Am I dreaming ? How can you even be real ?" Derek rised an eyebrow "Oh my god! hngf ! Don't wake me up !"

"You are an idiot." Derek mumured.

"I think we both are" Stiles answered.

  
 _One month later._

Dating Derek turned out to be Stiles' best choice in life, sure they fought, quite often actually but all was due to miscommunication, and they made up with amazing sexy times. Stiles was pretty sure he was in love but he won't say it, not that soon. He told his friends about Derek two weeks ago and half of they still believe he is lying and secretly coping about his ex, well, Jackson sure did. He can't blame them they didn't even know what Derek looked like, and even if he showed them a photo they wouldn't believe... Maybe Scott would.

Today he had to cancel his date with Derek, Danny just broke up, and he needed company. Derek told him it was okay, he would spend the night with his friends,

After a few drinks, Danny stated he wanted to party, and there was a club he never had tried. It was only when Stiles was in front of it he understood Danny was talking about THE club. They all went to the bar first, ordering their drinks when Danny stopped

"Now that ! That is a remedy to all broken relationships !" he exclaimed. Stiles turned to look at a very familiar back. He smirked

"Okay! I bet you I can bring him him!" he said, still smirking.

"No way Stilinski" Jackson deadpaned "If you just want to offer the drinks, you should say so."

"Come on Jackson!" Scott scolded "You can do it dude !"

"Thanks Scottie ! If I bring him you pay the drinks Jackson !"

Lydia rolled her eyes as Jackson snorted, but nodding in agreement. "You stingy boy" she whispered to her boyfriend.

Stiles also heard Allison murmuring to Kira "Isn't that bad if his boyfriend learns about that?"

Stiles walked confident towards the dancefloor, grabbing the guy's waist "Hey Sexy.... Wanna dance ?"

Derek turned around, rinsing a pretty unimpressed eyebrow "Really Stiles ?"

Stiles smiled in response. "So... I bet I could bring the pretty guy dancing at our table.."

Derek smirked "Too bad for you."

"Wha- No please ! I have money on this !" Stiles stared at his boyfriend "Unless you don't want to meet them right now, I mean that's oka-"

Derek put a finger on his lips to shush him. His smirked turned into a small smile "Lead the way." He said holding his hand.

Arriving at their spot, Stiles saw all his friends gapping at him, looking like deers caught in headlights, except for Scott who looked confused.

"Friends ! Meet Derek ! I told you about Derek didn't I?, Derek meet my friends."

"Now that's cheating Stilinski ! And there is no way this dude is the guy you talked us abou-"

"Hey Derek where are you going?" Stiles heard a feminine voice calling.

"Oh ! Erica !" Stiles looked behind him to see Derek's friends approaching. "Well, Stiles came to say hi, and introduce me to his friends-"

"What ? you mean you really have a boyfirend ? It's a real guy ?" Isaac asked, sceptical.

"Yep !" Stiles smiled "But I am not sure like hundred percent yet, that your buddy here is a real human being."

"Your are ridiculous." Derek said smiling to Stiles.

He heard all his friends, and surprisingly Derek's friends, taking a sharp breath at the gesture.

"Stiles !" Danny whined "What did you do in you previous life to deserve that ? Did you see that ?!"

"We saw indeed." Boyd answered

"What did you say your name was again?" Erica asked looking at him

"Stiles"

"Well Stiles, you better let him keep that on his face ! or I'll make sure you won't see anything again in your life" she threatened.

"Okay....."He gulped, _she IS scary_. "So let's go ! We're in a club ! To the dancefloor everybody! Come on Sexy Back."

Derek glared but took him, their friends following.

Yeah, Best. Club. Ever.


End file.
